


Theodosia's First Period

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr's A+ parenting (not sarcastic), Aaron is trying, Crying, First Period, Good dad Aaron, Graphic Description, I'm having Feelings ok?, Me? Projecting? It's more likely than you think!, One Big Happy Family, Sweet father-daughter relationship, The Schuylers are the cool aunts, Theo Jr., movie marathon, no blood mention, of periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Theo is a girl on the brink of puberty. Luckily, she has many people who love and help her through itHEY FANFIC POCKET ARCHIVE LIBRARY: LEAVE MY FICS ALONE. -AzuleOpalAlso check out my Profile for an important link regarding the Pocket Fanfic Archive Library and legality.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Theodosia Burr Alston
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Theodosia's First Period

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this so that Theo's period coincides with mine :) (and my friend's lol)

Immediately, she knows something has changed.

Theodosia lies in bed, still as an oil painting. There's a dull ache in her hips and thighs that she's never experienced before. Her skin feels too warm, too much in contact with the bedsheets.

Slowly, she rolls over. Her stomach feels bloated as she moves. And the stickiness. She feels the stickiness in the way her thighs slide against one another, stacked but unsteady in her pyjama pants, which cling to her skin uncomfortably.

She rolls carefully out of bed and waddles to the bathroom. There, she confirms what she had suspected.

Her pants and legs are covered in blood, sticky and unfamiliar. She tries washing out the stain in the sink but gives up. Instead, she throws the pants in the dirty laundry basket and hops in the shower.

The noise of the shower wakes her father.

"Hey, 'Dosie?" Aaron calls from across the hall. "You alright?"

Theo freezes. "Yeah, I...felt gross. Wanted a shower."

A beat passes, then Aaron says, "It's Wednesday, you have school. So don't be too long."

Theo huffs and watches the water turn pink as it flows down the drain. She already feels cleaner.

When she steps out, she gazes at herself in the steamy mirror.

"You're a woman, now. I'm a woman," She informs her reflection, which looks back at her with familiar dark eyes, widened to show an unfamiliar light.

She takes a deep breath. It's not that she has no idea what to expect from the next couple of days, it's just that she's never dealt with this before. Sure, she's seen other girls in her class get their first period and she knew what it meant. It just never occurred to her that it would happen to her.

Even less so that her mother wouldn't be around to help her when it did. 

Luckily, Theo does have a lovely group of women to whom she can turn. So it's not to say that she's scared of the unknown. Rather, she is scared of what she does know. She sits on her bed, still wrapped in her towel and considers calling on of the Schuyler sisters, who are almost family to her.

She goes to reach for her phone, then remembers she had left it downstairs the previous night.

"Uh, dad?" She calls. "Could you please bring my phone from the kitchen table?"

"Why? What's up? Are you will, darling?"Aaron calls back. Theo hears him start to climb the stairs. He must have been in the middle of making breakfast.

"N-no, I just need to ask someone about something," Theo answers, panicking.

"Maybe I can help? Can I come in?" Aaron asks, gently knocking on the door.

Theo hesitates, then relents. "Yeah, just let me put a shirt on."

She puts on a loose, oversized t-shirt with the chemical compounds of weed that her father had given her after a trip to a "weed convention", in which the man had tried to invest in the stocks of the medical marijuana market.

"Stonks," Theo had said, laughing to herself, when Aaron had explained it to her to prove he wasn't getting into drugs.

"Okay, come in," She says now.

Aaron comes in to see his daughter standing in the middle of the room with a weed shirt that reaches almost to her knees. A towel on the bed betrays her nonchalance.

The lavender fabric has a bright red stain on it.

"Oh, Theo, honey. You could have just told me," Aaron murmurs.

Theo frowns, then looks behind her at the towel and flushes red. "I didn't want to embarrass you, I thought I could handle it on my own."

Aaron shakes his head. "This is not something I'm embarrassed about, dear. I just don't know all too much about it. I think nobody should deal with their first period alone if they can avoid it. Is it embarrassing for you?"

Theo shakes her head, pauses, then nods. "A little. Um, I wanted my phone so I could ask Angelica or Eliza for help."

"I see. How about you check if we have anything to help with the blood. I'll call the ladies and make you breakfast," Aaron suggests, passing Theo her phone.

The girl nods and Aaron leaves. As soon as she does, Theo convulses and gasps at a sharp pain. It spreads quickly and ruthlessly through her body from her lower back and down to her knees. She could swear there's a belt around her waist, pulled way too tight and a metal bar between her hips. She collapses onto her bed as the pain washes over her, making her head spin.

"Hey, 'Dosie, breakfast is ready!" Aaron calls.

Theo tries to reply, but the noise dies in her throat like a whisp of incense smoke.

"Theo? You alright there, darling? Did you find what you needed?"

She whimpers and curls onto her side. The pain swells into her feet.

Aaron runs back up at the stairs and finds the girl curled up, eyes screwed shut and breathing heavily.

"Oh, baby. Poor thing. This must hurt," He says, sitting at the foot of Theo's bed so as not to shift the weight of the mattress. His eyebrows are knit as he watches her, mouth downturned.

"I'm gonna call the girls right now, baby. Hang tight," He says, already dialling Angelica's number.

Theo lets out a tiny pained sound and Aaron frowns.

"Hey, Angie. Theo just got her first period and she's got terrible cramps. I have no idea what to do. Could you and Eliza come over?" He says as soon as the woman picks up.

Theo watches through hazy eyes as her father reminds Angie of the fastest route to their house and asks what to do while they wait for her.

When Aaron bids her goodbye, he turns to his daughter. "Angie says she's leaving work. She'll be here in ten or fifteen minutes and she's bringing help. I'm supposed to give you something warm, so I'll heat a gel pack and bring your breakfast up. Just wait here and try not to bleed too much."

Theo nods and tries to smile at her father's joke. It's more of a grimace.

Fifteen minutes, she reminds herself. That's not too long. She'll live, right?

One minute later, she's crying, gripping her stomach and cursing every god she can think of in every pantheon she knows. Everything hurts so much.

Aaron is back now with a tray. He gives Theo a microwaved gel pack, a fuzzy blanket and some tea with toast. He gently wraps the blanket around Theo, who retreats from his touch but grabs his hand when he pulls back. She gives a weak squeeze.

"Don't go. My skin just feels weird. Too hot and too hot. Everything is too much," She whispers.

Aaron looks into her dark, shiny eyes and he nods. He lets Theo squeeze his hand when the cramps come back full-force. He urges her to eat and drink, but she has no appetite.

Finally, there's a knock at the door. "It's Angelica, Eliza and Peggy!"

"Come in!" Aaron yells. He apologizes to Theo who jerks at the noise. A minute later, the three Schuyler sisters are at Theo's bedroom door with a backpack, some blankets and grocery bags.

"Hey, darling. We came as soon as we heard," Angelica says softly. She sits on the floor near the head of Theo's bed, brushing the girl's curly hair from her heated skin with cool fingers.

Theo looks at her with wide, wet eyes and a glazed expression. "It hurts."

"I know, dear."

"I want it to stop."

"I know, dear."

Eliza comes over, Peggy behind her. "We brought you some things to make you feel better."

She pulls out a container of ibuprofen and a water bottle. "Take this. It will help with the pain."

Theo very slowly sits up and down the pill, then lies back with a groan.

"Have you called the school to tell them that she will be absent today?" Angelica asks. "It's already almost nine."

Aaron's eyes widen and he excuses himself to find the school office's number.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom. I'll show you how to use a pad, alright?"

She helps Theo get there, sits her down on the toilet, then pulls out a square orange packet.

"Pull here, then place the pad like this. Pat it down and you're done," Eliza instructs, guiding Theo.

The girl looks up shyly at the older woman once she feels the pad in place against her skin. It feels foreign, but not intrusive.

"Thank you, Aunt 'Liza. I feel weird having you show me how to do this. I always thought my Momma would help me," She says quietly.

Eliza smiles sadly. "She would be so proud of you. Don't feel too shy, though. I've been changing your diapers since day one. If you ever need anything from me, just call."

Theo swallows and nods. She stands and waddles awkwardly after Eliza as they go downstairs. By the time they reach the living room, she's walking almost normally.

Aaron, upon seeing his daughter, pushes off the couch and puts the phone away, then approaches the girl. "How you feelin', tough stuff?"

Theo shrugs. "Better. Weird, but better. Really tired and hot and cold and-"

"Take this hot gel pack. Put it over your shirt, not right on your skin and sit on the couch. Aaron, help her pick out some movies," Angelica instructs, pushing a hot gel pack into Theo's hands. Both Burr's do as they are told.

Theo gets comfortable on the couch as Aaron brings over their collection of DVD's. The sift through them together.

"How about that French one, A Monster In Paris?" Theo suggests.

"Oh, I like that one, good choice, little one." Aaron smiles. "Do you want to wait for the girls to sit with us?"

"Sure. You know, dad, I'm just on my period. I don't have the plague. You can sit beside me," Theo says, lifting the blanket and patting the spot beside her.

Aaron smiles, uncertain. "Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, 'Dosie."

Theo laughs. "You won't. Come on."

Aaron obliges, shifting closer to wrap an arm around his daughter. The Schuylers come in then, bringing blankets, pillows, bowls of snacks and a tray of tea and toast.

"Here you go, darling. Eat the toast before anything else," Angelica says, placing the tray in front of the girl.

The Schuylers sit, with Eliza sandwiching Theo between herself and Aaron, while Angelica sits on Aaron's other side and Peggy on the end.

Aaron hits play on the movie and the five cuddlers settle in for a movie marathon.

**Author's Note:**

> Status update Theo's period lines up with the full moon like me. I now declare this canon. (in this AU)


End file.
